


The Date

by KastielGrace



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Victuri, Wine, Yoi - Freeform, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastielGrace/pseuds/KastielGrace
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri go on a date in Hatsetsu, and Yuuri discovers Viktor can't use chopsticks.





	

The restaurant Viktor had chosen was brightly lit and full of patrons, but the small table in the corner they had been sat at (at Yuuri’s request, he wanted to avoid any over excitable fans that may alert the media to their presence, after all their relationship wasn’t quite public) was intimate and quiet. They two figure skaters sat, Viktor holding Yuuri’s chair and Yuuri blushing nervously at the sweet gesture. They were perusing the menu, the only conversation being Yuuri translating a dish for Viktor from the list that was printed in japanese. They were back in Hatsetsu, resting from the stress of the Final, taking a short break before beginning to train for the Four Continents. Only Yuuri was eligible for this competition, so Viktor was able to continue coaching him without conflict. 

The waitress approached, placing a glass of wine in front of each, and they relayed meal orders, Viktor practicing his Japanese, somewhat brokenly, but she smiled sweetly at him and thanked him for his efforts before walking off to the kitchen to put in their request.

Yuuri surprised Viktor by blowing a straw wrapper at him, causing the latter to laugh and reciprocate, only to have his miss and land on the floor. They reached for it simultaneously, fingers brushing. Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his own, and Yuuri smiled bashfully at his coach, but didn’t let go. Their matching rings glinted in the candlelight, and the waitress noticed them as she brought the noodle dishes they ordered to the table. 

“Oh, you’re married?” She asked, grinning at the pair.

Viktor quickly corrected her. “Engaged!” His simple statement was bursting with pride. 

Yuuri knew now not to dispute the claim, and he’s not so sure he minds the title either. Being Viktor Nikiforovs fiance sounded just fine to him, thank you very much. Wow, this wine sure was getting to him. He turned his attention to the food. “This sure looks great! Right Viktor?”

Viktor agreed happily, thanking the waitress as she told them to enjoy their meal. He looked down at his plate and commented that she forgot the silverware. Yuuri laughed.

He reached over his own plate and lifted the small paper sleeve, sliding a pair of chopsticks out. He held them out, but the russian man simply stared at them. “What, it’s just chopsticks,” Yuuri separated them and offered them again to his date.

Viktor took them, and held them awkwardly. “Right...just chopsticks. No problem.” His feeble attempt to lift a carrot sent Yuuri laughing loud enough to cause people at several tables to glance in their direction, expressions varying from amusement to annoyance. Viktor glared at his partner and sounded a confident “Watch this,” and tried again, failing just as spectacularly as the first time. 

“Amazing.” Yuuri said. “You truly have a talent there Mr. Nikiforov,” he teased. Holding up his own chopsticks, he demonstrated, lifting a single piece of meat, effortlessly placing it in his mouth. “See? You hold this one still, and move the other one to grab the food.” Viktor tried a third time, somehow doing even worse than the first two tries. 

Yuuri hid his smile and rose from his seat, walking around to stand behind the other man. “Here, let me help you,” their hands met, and the mood shifted drastically. Yuuri’s skin was burning, but he continued, shaping Viktors fingers with his own. He looked up, breathless to find two sparkling blue eyes just inches from his own.

“You’re very good at this Yuuri…” Viktor breathed, his voice filled with seduction.

His face flushed red, and Viktor smiled. “I-I’ve been um….” he momentarily forgot how to speak English, but recovered. “I’ve been doing this since I was a baby.” Yuuri whispered. 

Viktor glanced at the chopsticks, taking note of the placement of his fingers, as well as the curve of his students wrist. Viktor was nothing if not a multitasker. He lifted a noodle, and successfully (but sloppily) made it to his mouth.

“Great job, Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed excitedly, hugging him.

Viktor caught his chin in his hand, and claimed the other man's lips in a kiss. He could feel Yuuri blush against his cheek, and smiled into the kiss before releasing Yuuri. “I had a great teacher.”

Making his way around the table to his seat. Yuuri took another drink of wine, only to choke on it when Viktor happily added, “Although I knew all along how to use chopsticks, I’ve eaten at your family’s hot springs on several occasions or perhaps you forgot, either way, I simply wanted to get you closer to me and it worked. So I win.”

They finished their date, Viktor happily slurping up noodles, and Yuuri shaking his head half in loving disbelief but the other half in amazement and pride. How he got so lucky, the world may never know.


End file.
